Shattered
by Auroua-chan
Summary: She was a breaking soul hidden by a cocky attitude. She very easily fooled all her friends from the pain she was in, as if it were child's play in her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never completely fool him [InuTaisho/Kagome/Sesshoumaru(?)]


**_Summary: She was a breaking soul hidden by a cocky attitude. She very easily fooled all her friends from the pain she was in, as if it were child's play in her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never completely fool him._**

 _Pairing: Inu no Taisho x Kagome (Maybe Inu no Taisho x Kagome x Sesshoumaru) ; Miroku x Sango_

 _ **Warnings: Mentions topics such as: Abuse,- physical/sexual- possibly rape. Sexual situations, foul language, and violence. If any of these have the possibility of upsetting and/or offending you, do not read please.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other already owned material mentioned in this fiction.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

" _ **Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight. The future's open wide beyond believing to know why hope dies, and losing what was found. A world so hollow suspended in a compromise. But the silence of this sound is soon to follow, somehow… sundown…"- Trading Yesterday: Shattered**_

* * *

"Get up." A loud voice snapped at the girl laying bundled up in her sheets. Cold, uncaring eyes watched as her body tensed at the sound. He watched as she sluggishly moved up onto trembling arms covered in black and purple bruises. She moved too slow, and it grated on his nerves. Without thinking, he extended his arm and snatched her by her wrist in a vice tight grip. He yanked her to the side and she fell to the floor, a gasp of pain coming from dry lips.

He set a heavy foot, clad in a thick black boot, on her shoulder and forced her to her back. He let his eyes roam freely down her body, the red orbs lighting up a bit with lust he didn't bother to hide from her. He knelt forward and wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing tight, as she tried to regain any bearings she had before being forced to the ground. "Oh, Kagome…" He whispered, "you always wear too much to bed, don't you think?"

Blue eyes glared back at him, a smaller hand tugging at the one of his around her throat. He noticed and reeled his other back and bringing it down hard on her cheek. The sharp, stinging sound echoed throughout the quiet room. No tears came and he frowned. "When did you stop crying?" He asked quietly, stroking filthy fingers through her tangled hair, "perhaps when you began to enjoy what I do to you?" He purred darkly, "you filthy little girl, Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth, only to stay silent as he traced his thumb over her lips. She gagged in disgust when he thrust it into her mouth, setting the foul tasting digit to her tongue. His eyes dared her to do something- anything- to get a negative rise out of him. He wished for her to bite him, to have the thrill of striking her once more. She refused to succumb and give him his desired thrill and instead closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than for him to step away from her.

A small trace of fear ran through her when he set more weight on her, straddling her where she lay on her back. One of his hands pinned her own over her head and he removed the other from her mouth. She could feel his breath fanning over her chapped lips, and she began to feel sick to her stomach. He set his nose to hers and ran his tongue over her lips, wetting them the way she refused to do with him in the room. She cringed under him, and he began to chuckle.

"Why don't you give your father a kiss, darling?" He growled low, running his tongue over her closed lips once more. She tried turning her head away and he snatched her by the chin. "Look at me you little bitch," he snapped. Blue eyes lined with the sheen of tears met his crimson ones and he smiled. "That's my girl," he whispered before pressing his lips to her own forcefully. His tongue parted her previously sealed lips and slid to trace every inch of her mouth. When he finally pulled away, he looked down at her with a look of pure pride. A tear slipped from her left eye as his hand released her chin and slithered down her body. He cupped himself through his pants and set his nose to her covered bosom.

"Always so delicious," he purred, "you're always so arousing to me, but I do not know why." He sat up again, his hand going from his groin back to her lips. "Perhaps it's the way you look at me with defiance and fear. It's fucking sexy as hell." He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and lapped at it, soaking it with his saliva before blowing on it. "The pain induced only makes it that much more delicious." He ground his arousal against her with a hiss of pleasure. " _I want you_ ," he whispered with a groan full of desires.

"Please no," Kagome finally spoke, her voice cracking and breaking as she trembled under his touch. "Please don't."

"I love the sound of your begging." He purred, nipping the column of her neck, "it's so enticing to me, Kagome."

She pulled herself as far back as she could. Her eyes slammed shut at hearing him fumble with his pants, and then with her own. Just before he could remove her sleep pants, a loud buzzing sound came from her bedside table.

"Fucking perfect!" He snapped and shoved himself up from the ground. He snatcehd her up, "get your stupid ass up, Kagome." He shut her alarm clock off and turned angered eyes towards her. "I'll be late for work if I stay any longer. You just had to fucking tease me, didn't you, you little bitch?" He shoved her to the bed before leaning over her. "This will be finished when I see you again." With those final words, her father pushed himself away from her, fixing himself back inside his pants as he exited her room.

Kagome sat up, body shaking in both fear and disgust. She stood on trembling legs and grabbed a change of clothes. Bathing now would result in her being late for classes, but that wasn't a concern for her. She made her way to the bathroom next to her room, shutting and locking the door before stripping out of her clothes. She threw them down, too repulsed to even touch them now, and turned on the water. Kagome stepped under the powerful stream of water and stared blankly at the white tile in front of her.

She scrubbed her skin raw as she tried to remove the feel of his sticky fingers. When rinsing her mouth out with hot water did nothing to take away the foul taste coating her tongue, Kagome stuck her tongue out of her mouth and washed it with a bit of her soap and a clean rag. She coughed and gagged at the strong taste, but didn't stop cleaning the disgusting place until she could no longer taste _him_ on her. She spit the soap from her mouth and rinsed it with hot water, finally content in the slightest that it actually tasted clean.

She shut the water out and got out of the shower onto trembling legs. She dressed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She applied a small bit of makeup to cover up any flaws in her skin, painting her lips a deep ruby color to hide any damage to them. Her eyes were lined by simple black and gray colors.

Once back in her room, Kagome pulled on her shoes and grabbed her school bag. Finally on her way to school, she let out a sigh. She was already thirty minutes late in counting.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I won't lie. Writing this chapter made my skin crawl even if it isn't all that good. This is a new for me, so feedback would be appreciated greatly. No flames though. If you didn't enjoy this, you were given fair warning at the beginning of the chapter of the warnings.  
Please review&favorite&follow, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.


End file.
